


Thorned Rose

by MagicMaddie



Series: Persona 5 One-Offs [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMaddie/pseuds/MagicMaddie
Summary: What if the remark 'You have the others' didn't end the romantic possibilities for Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki? What if they both received a second chance...in a rather whimsical fashion?As Ren Amamiya laments at his choice of words - as Ann had just bid farewell to Shiho Suzui, no less - a new piece of decor at LeBlanc catches his eye.Alas, a prick of his finger throws him into a trance of deep sleep...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann
Series: Persona 5 One-Offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Thorned Rose

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, I present my first-ever Persona fanfiction piece! It was a pleasure to write this silly one-off, and I had a lot of fun getting in touch with friends amidst the proofreading process.
> 
> One thing I'd like to address in regards to tags: Although I use "Ren Amamiya" in the story, it should work relatively well to mentally swap that for "Akira Kurusu," should one have their strong preference. i used both names for tags, but let me know if it's more appropriate to keep it to "Protagonist" and "Ren Amamiya."
> 
> Without further ado, thank you for allowing me to present my first Persona 5 work, and I hope you enjoy!

Ren’s chest flooded with a mysterious ache. Sorrowful regret? Yes, undoubtedly. As the lean new husk of a living body ambled through the familiar alleyway of Yongen-Jaya, the deep charcoal eyes welled to the ends of their rims with salty tears. 

It could’ve ended on the happy note it was supposed to. Yet, Amamiya had destroyed her. He didn’t understand the repercussions of self-restraint. Even so, he eradicated his only chances at being warm, open, and positively vulnerable _for her_.

Why did he _not_ think right?! Of course Ann - beautiful, optimistic Ann Takamaki - was broken when Shiho and her parted ways. To the young woman of teary, raw, electric-blue eyes, her one friend’s departure from Tokyo meant Ann was back at square one. The Phantom Thieves certainly meant something to her, yes. But, Shiho was there for Ann first. Not even Ann’s promises of ambition and strength were enough to console her helplessness. 

“I guess...I’m alone again, huh…” she stuttered, the tears ever cascading down her porcelain-fair cheeks.

And _what did Ren have to say to that?!_

“You have the others.”

He wasn’t rude. He wasn’t dismissive to her, per se.

No. _He was holding back._

**_Ren failed Ann._ **

He should’ve known from the way she dismissed herself. He could’ve figured it out by the pace of her flee down the stairs of the school roof. 

However, by the time he felt his conscience sink in, it was too late. She was gone.

As he presently stood before LeBlanc’s door, he could feel Morgana’s little body crawl over his left shoulder and round his neck to face his owner, roommate, and leader.

“You look tired,” the cat’s little voice murmured. “Did something happen between you and Lady Ann?”

But, Ren was _already_ too late. If he couldn’t be honest then, why bother now to someone else? Besides, given Morgana’s blatant infatuation for the high school model, he’d undoubtedly dampen their chemistry with an awkward rift. 

A small tear barely hit the bottom rim of his glasses. That small tear would slide down the side of his nose. Morgana’s blue eyes darted to the tear and back again at the whole of Ren’s handsome face.

“Shiho said goodbye to Ann,” the teenager mumbled. “ _I’m_ alright.”

Morgana frowned, and even his whiskers collapsed. 

“Poor Lady Ann.” 

“Right,” Ren sighed, scratching the scalp beneath his fluffy, ever-tousled ebony hair. “It...got me, too.”

The cat seemed to cock an eyebrow, or at least his body language displayed curiosity.

“Still, that’s different,” he questioned. “I mean, you’re the one _crying_?”

Fighting back the tears in his other eye, Ren inhaled the cool air, fighting off the subsequent chill that crawled up his back.

It wasn’t worth the hassle now.

“I’ll get over it,” he sighed.

Morgana took the bait, smiling triumphantly.

“Let’s have a _great_ night of sleep tonight, then!” he beamed. “That’ll perk you up easily! Even if I still worry for Lady Ann…”

_So do I_ , Ren’s mind echoed. 

Amamiya slowly pulled the door to LeBlanc open, understanding that Sojiro Sakura would be busy elsewhere for the day. “Personal errand” was Ren’s only clue.

The young man felt Morgana’s weight press off his back, as the black cat sprinted to the stairs in the back. 

“Let’s check the plant!” little Morgana hollered back.

The enthusiasm of his partner provided Ren an upward curve to his lips. Perhaps...everything would turn out okay.

That train of thought halted as Ren’s eyes fell on the new decor on the cafe counter, intriguing him.

The porcelain vase was coated with an ivory backdrop and blue fleurs. And within its opening on the top were several dark, cornelian and cardinal red roses. 

Something about the dark richness of the roses put Ren at ease. Such beautiful flowers enthralled his senses. Not even the diversity of colors and patterns of those at the underground flower shop enchanted Ren the way these did. 

As the young man surveyed the entire form in awe, Morgana must have come back downstairs.

“Hey!” he called. “They’re just flowers! But...I guess they’re really pretty.”

Ren couldn’t even look at his pet partner. He could only see the roses.

The roses were too pretty of reds. 

The roses were too elegant in blossom.

The roses were perfect.

The roses were.

The roses.

_Take one_ , a voice within Ren’s head cooed.

And he did. Within the next instant, Ren’s hand hastily reached for a flower and gently pulled it out of the vase. 

The dark stem dripped with water that collapsed to the floor before him.

The stem...had thorns. Large, prickly thorns.

_A beautiful rose has thorns!_ That is what she’d always say in their travels through the Metaverse.

_...Ann…_

Before Ren could even finish his inner reflections of the sweet girl, his eyes widened at a particular thorn. The thorn was dark, almost as black as his own hair.

That thorn poked into the flesh of his hand. 

Something about the stab made Ren’s heart palpitate. It felt as though the rose had just taken a bite of his hand. 

That’s when _it_ happened. 

Morgana’s frantic shouting faded into nothingness. No. The _entire world_ around him was erased outright. 

Ren felt something course through him, starting at his pricked hand. A darkness exerted its presence throughout his trembling body, and a fluid sensation seemed to spread over his muscles, his bones, his organs and flesh…

His _everything_.

The earth below him slipped, and Ren felt himself falling. 

That would be his last physical sensation.

As a gray nothingness faded to black, he felt himself ushered into a deep monotony.

Fear laced his soul, but even that was pulled from him.

Only one thought crossed his mind:

_Ann._

The name echoed once or twice...and left him.

***

Ann Takamaki seldom let her entire hair fall down her back. She knew she could rock those wavy twintails. 

Yet this was the perfect opportunity to diversify her modeling portfolio. And the crystal hairpin - only clasped in her platinum hair for show - was mere icing on the cake.

Better yet, for this photoshoot, a strapless, princess-lined, lavender corset hugged her body, while the unusually large crinoline held up the circling skirt of glittering lavender purple. The elegant hoop for a gown barely touched the ground, so as to subtly hide her violet strappy heels. 

Adjusting the symmetry of her amethyst jewelry - lined with silver crystal - and tightening her violet opera gloves, she exclaimed to the crew around her, “Let’s do this!”

As she graciously twirled to face them, even Ryuji Sakamoto and Yusuke Kitagawa, seated comfortably in the very back, looked on sheepishly. As Ryuji mouthed “Daaaamn!” to Yusuke, the latter paid no mind. Even Yusuke, yet again, did that…”one artsy finger trick,” as Ann always shrugged it off as.

_This was it_. Ann could feel the jubilant tears bubble within her eyes. But she was strong. Strong enough to fight back.

Because this is _exactly_ a part of how she’d become stronger. 

For herself and Shiho.

_All I need to do after,_ Ann bittersweetly cooed in her own mind, _is find a way to Ren. Quickly._

Ren didn’t do anything wrong, though Ann was uncertain of her own actions. All she knew was that something felt...missing. Whenever she was with the group, it was always Ren who caught her eye. When it was just them, Ryuji, and Morgana, it was Ren who truly helped her find her voice. Since that day they sat together at the Big Bang Burger - the day Kamoshida had been... _unforgivably atrocious_ to Shiho - Ann had come to secretly feel more than safe around the mysterious, quiet, handsome...kind, caring, strong, powerful Ren Amamiya. 

The elegant and accidentally goofy Yusuke Kitagawa, and even the beautiful and smart Makoto Niijima, had speedily befriended Ann. Even so...Ren. Just Ren - 

“Takamaki-San!” Mamoru, her fairly-trusted agent, hollered from the doors to the studio. “Somebody is asking for you! Something urgent! You know ‘Makoto Niijima’?!”

Ann was augmenting a habit of keeping her phone away from photoshoots. It was another strategy to ease the anxieties of her double life as a rising Phantom Thief. 

Still, she felt panged at the idea of a legitimately bad event happening without her knowledge or ability to know right away.

“At least keep your phone nearby,” Mamoru snorted, approaching the young beauty. “I’d rather you not miss all these ‘urgent’ calls.”

Abashed, the blonde girl gently plucked her phone from Mamoru. As she held her phone to her left ear, her antsy glance caught Ryuji and Yusuke standing in attentive confusion.

“Ann? ANN?!” 

“H-h-hey! I’m here, Makoto!” Ann stammered. 

Something must’ve gone terribly, _terribly_ wrong if the student council president - otherwise poised and calculative - was in such a fluster.

“Ann,” Makoto’s voice wavered, “You and the guys need to get to LeBlanc. Something’s wrong!”

Something sounds wrong, alright.

“Um...what’s wrong?”

In the millisecond of silence, Ann’s optimism for some slim, _slim_ chance of overdramatization was prosperous. Certainly, in spite of everything up to now, in spite _Makoto Niijima_ was scared, nothing could - 

“Boss just got to the cafe. Ren won’t wake up! Morgana and I are _scared! YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE!_ ”

The already-slim optimism had shattered from within Ann. The girl felt her entire face drop, her mouth agape.

“No…” Ann mouthed to nobody. _Not Ren, not Ren, not Ren!_

_Why now…?_

Just as fear washed over and clung to her entire being, Ann mouthed to Makoto, just enough for her caller to hear, “I’ll be right there. Just hang on.”

And like that, the call ended, and Ann was in a desperate sprint. Practiced in heels, she was able to snatch her bag up with haste and ease, and race to the door.

“Ann?!” the two boys hollered after her.

Ann could already feel a tear jump from her eye.

“We _have_ to go now!” she yelled back.

Amidst the murmurs of startlement, Ryuji floundered, “Ann! Y-y-your dress!”

A sob erupted from her chest, just as her hand pressed on the hard doorframe. 

“NOW!” she screamed. 

If nothing were as urgent as it was, Ann would be embarrassed at her display of panic.

But, that didn’t matter.

Not like Ren did.

***

“His pulse is normal,” Takemi noted, scribbling cursive along her signature clipboard. “No fever, either. And his breathing is normal for…”

“For what, exactly?” Yusuke pressed further. 

The punkish physician turned around to the group. 

“For a deep sleep of sorts,” she monotonously stated. “Doesn’t necessarily have the symptoms of a coma, either.”

Everyone had been bombarding the doctor with straightforward questions - except Ann. Her tremors must’ve been subtle on the outside, for no one seemed to notice right away. 

Yet inside, her mind was whirling with anxiety. She feared her lost chances were the only opportunities she’d ever have, and her only memories of Ren Amamiya. Lying still, almost peacefully in his uncovered bed, Ann couldn’t help but wonder if this was it. _Why wouldn’t he open his eyes…?_

“This is a really weird phenomena,” Takemi sighed, turning her head to the sleeping boy. “How did he end up like this?”

Makoto shook her head, her teeth clasped together. “We were hoping you knew.”

***

Evidently, there was nothing Takemi could do. Ren was clearly alive and healthy. But neither Ryuji’s sharp pinches nor Yusuke’s unusually stimulating tickles could bring him back.

“He didn’t seem to be listening to me,” Morgana recounted. “He pulled out the rose, and something must’ve happened at that moment. That’s when he fell. It took Boss forever to get home.”

“The hell?!” Ryuji exclaimed, pausing his pacing of the attic floor. “Why’d he not get our guy to the hospital?!”

“Well, I guess he thought what I thought!” Morgana hissed. “Ren’s heart rate is fine, he just won’t wake up!”

Ann’s view of Ren’s sleeping form began to glaze over, then crease into a crystallized view as tears were neither fought off nor released. 

Just hours ago, he was by her side as she had said goodbye to her beloved Shiho. Beautiful, sweet, fun Shiho had regained her courage and energy from Kamoshida’s cruel hands. But alas, she was still undergoing physical therapy, and she would be leaving Shujin Academy.

As Ann continued to feel the pain of loneliness pound in her chest, Ren had assured her she had her fellow Phantom Thieves.

Even so, something about that felt so...distant. So broad, it almost hurt.

No...it _did_ hurt. 

Breaking the tense murmurs of outdoor cacophony, Makoto inquired of the talking cat, “Takemi did say there was some dried blood on his right pointer finger. Where would that have come from?”

Again, silence. The outside discord of wind and Ren’s silver chimes were all that filled the room. 

“Maybe it’s that rose he picked out?” Ryuji proposed. “Hell, if he was being weird when he saw them, maybe there’s - “

“But, why would Ren suddenly be so fixated on a rose, of all things?” Makoto quizzed. “He likes plants, but to ignore everything for a simple bouquet is odd, to say the least.”

“I think we should look at that flower,” Morgana huffed, jumping from the table. “I’ll be back.”

As Morgana pitter-pattered down the stairs, Ann finally turned her gaze from Ren, and eyed the musty wood floor. 

“Ann?” she heard Ryuji inquire beside her. “You good?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered.

Everything felt too odd for a simple “no.” It was just...wrong. Disordered. 

It was simply out of place.

***

“Aha!” Makoto cried, carefully turning the flower over. “There’s blood on this one thorn!”

Yusuke and Ann leaned over the table to peer at the rose. The latter had mustered enough strength to see what could’ve done Ren...in.

“That thorn is awfully darker,” Yusuke questioned, “in comparison to the others. Like a black sheep, if you will.”

“Yes, that’s odd,” Makoto affirmed. “All I know is that it’s covered in some blood.”

“Okay,” Morgana slowly pondered. “Ren pricked his finger on this thorn. Somehow, it was enough to render him unconscious.” 

Ann’s blue eyes sharpened. This was all too hilariously reminiscent of - 

“ _Why would_ a prick on this put him to sleep?” Makoto chimed in.

Ryuji exasperatedly sighed from the tableside opposite of Ann and Yusuke. 

“Who cares about this bullshit?!” he huffed. “We’ve gotta get Ren to snap outta this!”

Silence. Again, that discounted the wind chimes outside the attic window. 

Then Yusuke wondered aloud, “Why does this sound familiar? With the pricking of a sharp object, the victim falls into a deep sleep. Yet, I can’t quite…”

Silence. A bicycle’s light chimes echoed across the landscape outside.

Ann’s eyelids fluttered shut, as she huffed with the shake of her heart-shaped head. 

“It’s like _Sleeping Beauty_ ,” she shuddered.

The other four turned to her. 

Ann opened her eyes, staring down at the damn flower.

“I mean the princess fell asleep because of a spindle. But, it’s pretty similar.”

“Oo-okay,” Ryuji replied. “So, what do we do? It’s not like we can just have somebody go up to Ren and - “

“Kiss him?” Ann whimpered. Alas, the tears began streaming down her fair cheeks.

Ignoring everyone’s stares back at her of pity, Ann cast her gaze on Ren Amamiya.

***

_As Ann Takamaki proceeded through her childhood, she grew fond of those powerful, sexy female villains. She aspired to be as cool and awe-inspiring as them._

_Before all that, however, she was treated to the whimsical likes of English fairy tales._

_And_ Sleeping Beauty _was her favorite story._

_A simple tale of a princess ending up lost in the trance of a deep sleep, Ann had grown antsy of sharply pointed materials for weeks on end._

_However, what caught her eye was the prince, not knowing the princess for so long, managed to be the true love that would rescue her with a single, passionate kiss._

_Simple, yet stupid, even Ann questioned how it happened so quickly. It didn’t make sense._

***

Even now, it doesn’t make sense.

***

_Even so, Ann grew to have a small understanding of what that prince was supposed to be. In other versions, the hero went through hell to awaken his princess._

_A partner so caring, they’d risk everything for love._

_Ann wished she had someone like that._

_Ann wished_ she _could be the one._

***

That did it.

Ann erupted one sob, allowing her tears to pour out and cascade down her face. Another sob sent her rushing to Ren’s side. 

Ignoring the approaches of her other friends, she bawled over Ren’s handsome face.

He could be sleeping forever henceforth, and Ann couldn’t stand for it. She hated his stillness. She loathed the way he wouldn’t wake up.

_But she loved_ him _._

“Ren,” she whispered under choppy breath. “Please. Don’t leave me.”

_You have the others,_ Ren had said.

“I want _you_ ,” she whimpered.

Ann let go of the painful sensations. In the next instance, she couldn’t help herself.

With patient appetite, Ann crept closer to Ren, so that her face was just above Ren’s. 

“Ann?” she could hear Makoto tremble behind her. “What...are you doing?”

It wasn’t even a second after that Ann had gently knelt her face closer to Ren’s. 

In the next instance, Ann’s lips gently clasped with Ren’s.

One last tear fell onto the rim of Ren’s nose.

Ann wouldn’t cry after.

***

Ren’s first conscious sensation reminded him of honey and lavender. He seldom took fragrant baths, and even the bathhouse was designed for a natural skin glow instead of a calming fragrance attaching itself to the soaking body.

Yet, something about this honey and lavender enticed him. His senses slowly drew themselves closer to it. Soon, he grew aware of his bodily sensations. Still, they remained synonymous with the qualities of honey and lavender; the earth beneath him was soft, even familiar. 

He could taste something sweet and soft gently imprinted on his lips. It was that same honey and lavender, soft and almost lukewarm.

_It reminded him of Ann._

When the benign pressure left his lips, he could feel his sensations screaming for its comforting return. 

That’s when he drifted back into the world he knew.

***

Ann gazed down on Ren’s sweet, peaceful visage. She had done something silly. She knew that well.

She just couldn’t help herself. She didn’t want to miss her chance.

She didn’t want to fail Ren.

**_Ann would not fail Ren_ **.

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing charcoal gray irises more beautiful than the silver of her own jewelry. Lips parted slightly, creating an expression of calm awe.

Ann gasped quietly, as she and Ren gazed at one another.

“No effin’ way, man!” Ryuji stuttered from behind Ann. “Did that just…?”

Makoto sniffed jubilantly, “It did!”

As if the realization of what had saved him had finally made contact with his mind, a single tear and sob were released from Ren. Having none of it go unnoticed, Ann gingerly brushed off the tear and cupped the rosy cheek.

“Ann?” he whispered, before gasping sharply at the elegant gown and jewelry that adorned Ann. “You look...beautiful.”

Ann couldn’t resist a giggle.

“Don’t I look like a princess?! It’s not super fitted in the skirt, but that...makes me like it a little more.”

“You do,” Ren’s jazzy voice cooed, but not before his smile collapsed. “Ann, I’m...I’m sorry…”

“W-w-wait, what?!” Ann stammered, a bit louder than she wanted. 

Collecting herself, she clarified, “You...did nothing wrong. I just...couldn’t let you sleep forever. Alone.”

She inhaled sharply, but she didn’t cry. 

“I just don’t want to be alone anymore,” Ann sighed.

Then Ren’s lips curved into a warm, enticing beam.

“You have me,” he cooed. 

Makoto’s exclaim of awe was the last thing Ann heard, before she pulled Ren closer to her.

Ren and Ann kissed once more, and the ache of everything before was gone in their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback - whether constructive criticism or the simple things you enjoyed - is appreciated! As I strive to sharpen my skills as a writer, I welcome any comments from those who can help.
> 
> I wish you, wonderful readers, a great day! Thank you for reading!


End file.
